Orphans, Stars, and High School Teachers
by freak-gleek-kidd
Summary: Rachel Berry is living the life she always dreamed of. Shes famous, fabulous, and has the hottest boyfriend in history. But, when a mugging goes arwy will a teenage girl lead her to her True Love and show her the True Happiness she has been missing out on? Faberry is endgame. RachelXQuinn. I suck at summary's. Will be M later.
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

Rachel Barbra Berry thought she had everything. At 26 years old she had 3 Tony's, nominated for her 4th, and starring in a Broadway Revival of Wicked that was acclaimed to be even better then Idina Menzel herself.

She had her own album out that was on its way to platinum and she'd starred in a blockbuster film.

She was also dating London's golden bad boy, Brant McManus. He'd starred in several movies, had made appearances in several TV shows and was currently touring for his own music career.

They were the "It" Famous couple, their cross-Atlantic love boosting their PR even higher. And Rachel loved good press.

She'd met Brant while touring through London. He came to her concert and the pair had hit it off right off the bat. He thought she sang magnificently and she was mesmerized by his crooked smile. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous to boot and had the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. A green that when hovering over her in bed turned a dark hazel, almost the exact shade of a pair of eyes that haunted her dreams. Whose hazel eyes, she did not know.

It was on one of her early work days that she realized that her life, might not have Everything she ever wanted.

* * *

With a steaming cup of hot green tea Rachel walked down a relatively empty street towards the theater. Her Theater. Sipping gingerly as she went she was focused on her phone gripped in her hand, her clutch purse tucked under her other arm.

Engrossed in her phone Rachel didn't notice the figure behind her creeping up slowly. The figure was several inches taller than the small woman and watched as Rachel neared a busier street. It was Now or Never.

Breaking out into a run the figure dashed towards the Broadway star. Rachel barely registered the sound of feet as the person leaned and ripped the purse from under Rachel's arm.

Rachel gasped as she dropped her tea as the thief sprinted towards the busy street.

"Son of a bitch! Come back here!" Shoving her phone into her pocket Rachel took off after the purse snatcher. She was glad that she'd kept up her vigorous workout schedule as she began to catch up to the thief.

The thief could hear the short woman's angry shouts behind them and they pushed themselves harder. Seeing the familiar alleyway the thief ducked into it, sprinting as hard as they could.

Rachel followed the black clad figure down the alley and used all of her strength to tackle her assailant to the ground. With a loud whump the thief went down, struggling to get away from the small brunette woman.

"Lemme' go!" The thief shouted. Rachel huffed, grabbing her purse. Sitting up, Rachel looked at the would be purse snatcher.

"Yeah right. You stole my purse!" The thief stopped struggling, exhaling.

"Yeah, well, you caught me. Now let me go!" Rachel shook her head profusely. Her thief was about 5'8" dressed in dirty black jeans with a black zip up hoodie that was frayed and worn. A dirty grey t-shirt clung to an obviously under fed body. A thick black beanie with a brim was pulled down low on the thief's head, masking their face. Rachel huffed and pulled the beanie off revealing feminine features and letting loose a mess of shoulder length dirty dark blonde hair.

"Hey! Give that back!" Clear blue eyes glared at Rachel as Rachel continued to stare at her assailant. She was young, 16 at the most.

"You stole my purse, it's only fair." The thief glared at tried to push the petite, but incredibly strong, woman off.

"If you don't get off, I'm gonna' scream Rape." The thief threatened. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"This is New York, kid. No one comes running when anybody screams rape." The thief went to protest when her stomach growled embarrassingly loud under Rachel's bottom. Rachel's eyes widened. The thief looked away, face flushed red.

"Please…just…let me go. I'm sorry I stole your purse. I won't do it again." Rachel raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, a plan already forming in her devious mind.

"And why should I believe you? You'll probably assault the next unsuspecting woman to stroll down that street." The thief glared.

"I haven't assaulted anybody ever, before today…and I didn't even assault you! I stole your purse. It's different…" Rachel prided herself in being able to see through peoples performances, especially actors and actresses who were in the business of putting on a show, and Rachel could tell this girl wasn't lying. Rachel nodded and reached inside her purse, pulling out her wallet. The girls eyes widened in confusion as Rachel put her wallet in the pocket of the thief's hoodie.

Satisfied her wallet wouldn't fall out Rachel pulled the thief to her feet, barely giving the girl anytime to grab her discarded beanie off the ground, as Rachel kept an iron grip on her wrist. The thief went to bolt when she realized Rachel was pulling her towards the street. Probably to make them more visible to the cops, the thief thought.

"Where are you taking me, hobbit?!" Rachel chuckled; no one had dared to call her hobbit since Senior year of high school, and a certain Latina who sometimes would mention it for old times' sake. This girl obviously had no idea who she was, a very surprising thing.

"Hush. And don't try to run. The police will either catch you with my wallet in your pocket, or when you try to use any of my cards. I don't carry cash." The girls eyes widened realizing why the woman had put her wallet in her hoodie, and realizing she'd picked the worst person to steal from.

"You sneaky little…" Rachel squeezed her wrist as she pushed the door open of a nearby diner. The smell of food made the girls stomach growl as a large brunette waitress came to them.

"Rachel! Great to see ya'! You want the usual? Oh! Whose your friend?" Rachel fixed the waitress with a wide smile as the plump woman lead them to a booth. Rachel motioned for the blonde to sit as she herself slid into the booth.

"Yes, that'd be fantastic, Barb. And, this is my friend…" Rachel kicked the girls shin lightly making the younger girl jump slightly. The blonde glared at Rachel and kicked her lightly back before turning towards the woman.

"Casey." Casey slumped down in the seat, stretching out her long legs as Rachel smiled.

"Casey and she'll be having?" Barb questioned. Casey eyed Rachel, a light embarrassed blush crossing her face. This small woman was torturing her.

"I don't have any money…" Casey whispered, and Rachel rolled her eyes, looking to the middle aged woman.

"She'll start with the bottom less pancakes and," Rachel looked back at Casey, "what kind of drink?"

"Do you have soy milk?" Casey questioned, her voice a bit stronger as Rachel's warm gaze comforted her a bit. Barb nodded, a large smile on her face as she observed the interaction between the Broadway star and the dirty, slightly smelly, teen that was with her.

"We sure do, hon. We pride in being one of the only vegan free diners in New York." Casey looked down at her scuffed Converse.

"Soy milk, please." Barb nodded, large smile still on her jolly face, before walking off to put their orders in. Rachel's eyes hadn't left Casey through the entire exchange.

"So, is Casey your real name?" Casey's head snapped up.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Well…I think so. That's what they told me anyway." Rachel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Who told you?"

"The Nun's at St. Rosanna's." Rachel's eyes widened. St. Rosanna's had been an all-girls orphanage in Rhode Island until it burned down over three years ago. It had been a huge story on the news for weeks as the authorities tried to figure out if it was arson or bad wiring. Over 30 girls and nuns had perished in the flames. "I was 13 ½ when the fire burnt it to the ground…I was at school that day. They put all of us survivors into group homes, some of us got put outside of Rhode Island. If you were lucky, you got placed somewhere near the burnt out shell." Rachel went to comment but Barb had appeared with a plateful of pancakes, large cup of milk, and a steaming mug of tea for Rachel. She sat everything down and went back to the hostess station.

"Were you lucky, Casey?" The younger girl froze, her face developing a dark look.

"No…I wasn't." Before Rachel could further question the dirty teen was tearing through the six pancakes that had been put in front of her. Rachel sipped her tea slowly as the girl ravenously ate the food on her plate. In under 10 minutes Rachel sat in awe that such a thin girl had cleared her entire plate.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" Casey blushed as her stomach growled loudly.

"Still kind of hungry… She whispered and Rachel motioned for Barb to refill the girls plate. Two full plates of hotcakes later Casey leaned back unzipping her old hoodie. She couldn't remember the last time she was so full. Rachel glanced at her watch and realized she was severely late. But, something inside told her that this…wasn't over yet. Something inside her, maybe her maternal instincts, or deeper her feelings of being a slight orphan herself, was urging her to do what she would do next.

"Casey, would you please?" Rachel motioned towards the girls jacket and Casey nodded sheepishly, handing Rachel her wallet. Rachel handed Barb her card and waited. Casey began to fidget nervously. Normally Rachel would have admonished such behavior, but allowed it just this once. Although, it was bad enough that the girl was slouching. She would definitely have to work on that. Once Barb returned her card Rachel stood up. Casey stared up at the smaller woman, wondering what she was going to do next, and not being able to decipher the look in her eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that, except one of her teachers at school. Rachel finally huffed exasperatedly. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Casey's mouth fell open as Rachel walked towards the door.

_What am I getting myself into?,_ Casey wondered as she pulled on her beanie and caught up with the brown eyed diva.

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame. (well my first posted, I've done A lot of others) Reviews are much appreciated to know if I should even go on.

Glee is owned by RIB and fox and all that lot, but Casey and Brant are all mine. (:

If this sucks please tell me, I feed on constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel opened the door to her penthouse apartment and smiled warmly.

"You aren't afraid of dogs are you because…" Before she could finish Rachel was bowled over by a huge black blur. Casey stared down at the brunette and couldn't help but laugh. Rachel huffed and pushed the giant beast over, who surprisingly complied. Rachel stood and brushed herself off, and the dog, more like a horse, sat down. Casey could tell that on its hind legs, this dog would tower over Rachel.

"Bad boy! No! You know better than to tackle people when they walk in." The dog bent his head low, obviously knowing his mistress was displeased with his antics by the tone of the small woman's voice. The dog whined and gave Rachel a pitiful look, causing Rachel to sigh and scratch him behind the ears. The dog perked up, finally noticing that he wasn't alone with his human. The dog stood up and padded towards the Taller than His Human, Human and sniffed her outstretched hand tentatively. This tall human didn't smell dangerous and if his mistress approved she must be okay. The dog butted his large head into the girl's stomach until she laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

"This is not a dog, this is a horse." Rachel laughed, this statement a familiar one since her dog had reached such a huge size.

"He's a Great Dane, not even a year old yet. He has a bit more growing to do." Casey's eyes widened, he was already past her navel. She chuckled inwardly imaging the short woman try to walk this huge dog, that was a sight she'd gladly pay to see. "Oh! Where are my manners? Casey this is Bruce, Bruce this is Casey." The dog licked Casey's palm, causing her to giggle. She'd always had a soft spot for dogs.

"Bruce? Why Bruce?" Rachel blushed lightly, her olive skin turning a light shade of pink as she walked farther into the huge apartment.

"My boyfriend helped me pick his name out. Let's just say we both have a rather fondness for comic books." Casey's eyes widened.

"You named your dog after a fictional billionaire playboy philanthropist who goes running through a fictional city, that is supposed to simulate New York, as a nocturnal-creature-imitating-crime-fighter?" Rachel rolled her eyes, slightly impressed by the young girls long winded question. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"I like the ring of Bruce Wayne Berry, thank you very much." Casey followed Rachel, chuckling to herself, as the short woman lead her into a huge living room. Casey was struck speechless at the gorgeous view of the city before rolling her eyes back to Rachel.

"Okay, whatever you say, Bats." Rachel glowered at the teen but couldn't believe how easy the rapport was, like she'd known this young girl all her life. It was the strangest thing Rachel Berry had ever encountered and she'd be lying if she said that it didn't intrigue her.

"C'mon, Joker, follow me." Casey followed reluctantly; she was still kind of stunned that she'd allowed herself to be brought back to this stranger's home.

"You're not going to like, kill me and used my face as a mask are you?" Rachel laughed as Bruce walked beside her into a room just down the hall from the living room.

"Of course not. That'd get blood all over my apartment. I'd do it in my warehouse downtown." Casey couldn't help but laugh along with Rachel.

"I thought the Dark Knight never kills?" Rachel smiled and winked at the taller girl.

"Only when I know I can't get caught." Rachel threw open the doors revealing a nice sized bedroom. There were several different posters on the walls and the bed was the biggest one Casey had ever seen.

"Whoa…Is this your room?" Rachel shook her head.

"This is my roommates' room. She's on tour with Beyoncé right now so it's just Bruce and I." Casey eyed the room suspiciously before turning back to Rachel.

"Look…um…I'm really grateful for breakfast and you know, the whole not calling the cops thing but I'm not really….your gorgeous but I don't," Casey was cut off by Rachel's boisterous laughter.

"Sweetie, that's not why I brought you here. Heavens. The bathrooms through that door. Leave your clothes out here and I'll wash them for you and bring you something to wear until your clothes are done." Casey's eyes widened as Rachel left, closing the door behind her. Rachel was either the dumbest person alive for bringing a stranger who tried to rob her that very morning and could easily steal her blind right now, or the kindest. Right now, Casey didn't know the answer. But so far, the brunette had been nothing but kind.

_I guess my clothes, and me, could use a wash…_

With that Casey stripped down, leaving her clothes where Rachel had instructed. Stepping into the bathroom Casey caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror. She was sickly skinny, with ribs jutting out and her body was mottled with bruises. Subconsciously she traced the thick black ink lines that circled around her left bicep, so high it was almost her shoulder.

It was an armband of thick Celtic knots that she'd saved all freshman year for and had finally gotten at the start of this school year. School…she hadn't been to school since she'd gotten kicked out of the home she'd landed in here in New York. That was over a month ago. She was kind of surprised no one had tried to find her. Then again, not really. The only person who'd given a damn about her was the Junior English teacher, who was the schools Drama Club Sponsor.

Shaking her head Casey turned towards the huge shower, noticing and disregarding the tub and its numerous rubber duckies, and started the water. Hopefully, she could wash away the thoughts of her most recent home, her Drama Teacher, and the last month of her life. She had her doubts though.

When it was almost scalding hot Casey stepped in, scrubbing away the grime of weeks on the street and pain of memories that she'd like to forget.

* * *

Rachel heard the shower running and entered Brittany's room to leave clothes on the bed for Casey. The girl was too tall to fit any of her clothes so she'd grabbed a pair of Brant's sweat pants and one of the tees that he didn't wear often. Not that it mattered. Brant rarely stayed at Rachel's, much to her chagrin, and he was currently hours away in London shooting a new segment for his upcoming movie. He'd begged Rachel to accompany him, but she'd gone this whole season without the use of an understudy, and she was hoping to keep it that way.

Quietly, Rachel left the clothes on the bed and collected Casey's discarded garments from the floor. Rachel wrinkled her nose at the scent that clung to them and quickly put them in the wash. If she had her way, those clothes would soon be tossed in the garbage.

* * *

AN: Alright so far I've gotten a couple views so I figured I'd post the second chapter. I already had this written out so this whole fast posting thing probably be as often. XD

As always, glee is owned by RIB and fox and all that jazz. Casey, Bruce, and Brant are mine (:

thank you, for the review! (one more than I'd thought I'd get)

and for everyone that faved and followed!

chapter 3 might be up sometime tonight, if I get motivated (reviews feed that ;D)

don't worry, Quinnie shall be entering soon! along with a few other of our favorite characters :D (ps. I hate finn...jsin.)

baiiz!

~Noah


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had called into the theater to let them know that she was okay and to soothe her director, a serious worrier with a rather large case of the warts.

"Jesse, I'm fine. Yes, I'll be fine to perform tomorrow. No, I don't need you to come check on me. Theres no need to call my manager. Yes, I'll be fine. Goodbye, Jesse, I'm hanging up now. Jeesh." Rachel set her phone down on the kitchen island and grimaced. She'd not found true love in Jesse St. James but she had eventually found true friendship and a perfect director. After apologizing profusely and trying everything in the book to get Rachel to forgive him he was now one of Rachel's most loyal companions and biggest motivator.

With an eye for the stage Jesse had taken Broadway like a silent ninja to Rachel's tidal wave. Where Rachel had taken over the stage with well calculated dance steps and pipes from God, Jesse had done a backstage coupe, by being able to not only make a show great and get his actors to follow his commands, but by Saving his show if need be.

It was opening night of Rachel's big Broadway debut. It was her dream role and the Goddess herself was in the audience that night. Nothing could go wrong. That is, until her leading man got sent to the hospital from getting in a car wreck with his understudy riding in the passenger seat. Rachel wasn't sure what to do when they were already in the middle of the show. They couldn't just Stop and say Sorry folks, can't finish tonight.

Rachel feared the worst when it got to be time for her man to take the stage and you couldn't imagine her utter surprise when Jesse St. James took the stage as Nick Arnstein. The pair went on to perform beautifully and when it was time for Rachel to sing Don't Rain on My Parade, Jesse stepped out and respectfully requested Ms. Barbra Streisand herself to accompany Rachel through the song.

Rachel sang like she'd never sang before with her hand grasped in her idols and kissed Jesse just as fiercely as Fanny had kissed Nick.

The show was a major success and all the critics raved about it. Jesse remained as Nick's stand in until he got another performer and could finish the season. Broadways loved its golden pair of Berry and St. James, and the two continued doing projects together.

Now, the pair were both up for Tony's again with this running of Wicked and were in talks of a Le Mis Revival with Rachel as Eponine or an original called: Spring Awakening.

Rachel was thumbing through said script when she realized the water had been off for a few minutes. Fearing the worst, that Casey had donned the clothes and left, Rachel rushed to Brittany's room. Inside, Rachel felt her heart soften.

Casey was curled up asleep in Brant's clothes, Brittany's stuffed duck clutched to her chest. Rachel backed up to close the door but before she could Bruce rushed in, leaping onto the bed and curling up next to the girl. With a huff he put his head down on the girls stomach and promptly went to sleep. Rachel chuckled at the sight and wished she had her phone to take a picture of the two.

A warm feeling developed in the pit of Rachel's stomach as she left the pair alone, heading back to the kitchen to get started on dinner. She had a notion that when the teen woke up she'd be hungry again. With a smile on her face Rachel got to work on a dinner for two, the first one she'd made since Britt's departure.

* * *

Casey's eyes snapped open. That smell…she hadn't smelled that in forever. Not since St. Rosanna's at least. Quickly she realized that she was still in that woman's, Rachel, apartment. And her dog was staring questioningly at her. Casey smiled softly and rubbed Bruce's ears before getting up. She followed her nose, but mostly the dog, until she found Rachel in the gorgeous kitchen. Casey was silent as she watched Rachel cooking what she could smell to be spaghetti.

"It's rude to stare, Cassandra." Casey made a face and rolled her eyes, Rachel hadn't even turned around.

"It's just Casey. Not Cassandra, not anything. Just Plain Casey." Rachel chuckled, knowing she'd gotten under the girls skin.

"Alright, Just Plain Casey, why don't you grab some plates out of that cabinet and set them on the table so we can eat." Casey scoffed but did as the small woman asked, getting two decorative plates out of the cabinet Rachel had motioned to with her spoon, a cabinet that Rachel herself would need a stool to get to. Casey laughed inwardly at this but choose not to point it out currently. She'd rather not anger the woman who'd opened her home to her and was currently making her delicious smelling pasta.

After Casey set down the plates and Rachel dished out the pasta with red sauce and the two had begun to eat Rachel finally asked a question that'd she'd been wondering since this morning.

"How long were you on the street, Casey?" Casey shrugged, taking a sip of the southern style sweet tea Rachel had in the fridge.

"Just over a month I guess, almost two." Rachel's eyes widened. How had this young girl survived that long in the concrete jungle that was New York?

"How did you get food? Shelter? You didn't…sell yourself or…" Before Rachel could continue Casey did a mini spit take, making the older woman laugh slightly, even though she was completely serious.

"I never did anything like that! For awhile I went to the homeless shelter and the soup kitchens…until they started asking questions about how old I was, then that was out. After that I would…well I did what I had to do to survive, but I never stooped that low. I've never even done drugs. Look no needle marks!" Casey showed Rachel her clean wrists and elbows, not really sure why she was explaining herself to this woman she barely even knew. Rachel nodded, sipping her small glass of wine slowly. At least she wasn't going to have to get the girl tested for any kind of diseases.

With that thought came many others about what Rachel would need to do for the girl. School was top on her priority list saying the girl had missed almost two months of learning and would need to study hard to catch up. Before Rachel could inform Casey of her plans though she yawned hugely. Rachel smiled softly and motioned for her to bring her plate with her back into the kitchen. Casey dried while Rachel washed and the pair quickly got through the dishes and cups in companionable silence.

"You can stay here tonight, I won't take no for an answer." Rachel smiled warmly, and Casey nodded, to tired to protest. Sleepily she allowed Bruce to lead her back to Brittany's room where she curled up with the stuffed duck again and fell asleep under the down covers, Bruce curled up next to her. Rachel smiled and took a picture this time. She had a good feeling about this, a feeling that she hadn't felt since high school.

* * *

AN: oh man! thank you all for the great reviews so far! 333 Super motivating.

as per the norm glee belongs to RIB (those bastards) and fox. casey and all her sass belong to me! (:

continue to review! it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and inspires me to write more (:

this is an AU, in case you didn't know (:

well, I've gotta go see a man about a wallaby, see ya!

~Noah

(and before you ask, Yes, there will be music involved in this XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was awake at her normal 6am, the sound of her elliptical a familiar hum that soothed her as she continued her thoughts from last night. Today, she'd give Casey her ultimatum. Hopefully, the teen would make the right choice. But…just in case Rachel had her trump card up her sleeve. Staring at the mirror Rachel pouted cutely, her ultimate weapon. She'd honed the Puppy Dog Pout to an utter Art, and had never been defeated.

After she took a quick shower, Rachel was towel drying her hair when she heard Brittany's door open. A bed head riddled Casey popped her head out. Sleepily the young girl trudged towards the kitchen, Bruce tight at her heels. Rachel giggled, and followed the duo to the kitchen where Casey proceeded to rustle through cabinets until she got frustrated.

"Dammit! Where's the Joe?! Rachel!" Rachel laughed, making the teen spin around. Casey narrowed her eyes accusatorily. "How long were you standing there, Imp?" Rachel laughed and stepped around the taller girl, getting out her fancy coffee maker.

"How do you take it?" Casey glared, but was to sleepy to further nag the woman for sneaking up on her. She was like a ninja, this small brunette woman.

"Black. Like my soul, Bats." Rachel rolled her eyes and proceeded to make the teenager a cup of coffee, hoping it would put the girl into a less crabby mood.

"I can see you aren't a morning person. Shame, I love seeing the sunrise." Casey grumbled as she sat jumped up to sit on the kitchen island as she watched Rachel prepare her morning beverage.

"I thought the Dark Knight liked, you know, the night? And not getting up with the sun." Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"The early bird catches the worm my dear, and the night owl misses out on the spoils of morn. Granted, I do have some rather late nights, but with my intense workout schedule I'm able to keep up the energy required to continue my activities on stage and off stage." Casey groaned, holding her head.

"Stoooop. It's too early for complex sentences. Jeez. You sound like my Drama teacher. She can practically bore you to death in one breath." Rachel laughed.

"She seems like quite the person then, if she's able to bore the likes of You." Casey scoffed as Rachel finally handed her her drink, causing the young girls eyes to light up as she took a sip of the strong brew. Lord, that was good. Casey let out a sigh of content and looked at Rachel. It was strange how much this older woman had grown on her in a day, but already the young girl was waiting for the shoe to drop. For Rachel to tell her it was time for her to go. But, to her surprise, instead of seeing annoyance in Rachel's eyes, she saw nothing but warmth. No one had ever looked at her like that… "So, Casey, what would you like to do today?" Casey's eyes widened. She'd never been asked that before.

"Um…I don't know?" Rachel beamed, slightly pleased with this answer.

"Fantastic, I already took the liberty of planning a few things for us today. Chop chop now, I set your clothes down on the dresser in your room." Casey watched with wide eyes as Rachel flounced out of the room, her own cup of coffee in her hand. Shaking her head, Casey went back to the room, her room, Rachel had said and set the coffee cup down on the dresser next to her clothes. Staring at the ruined, but clean, clothes Casey felt her stomach clench up. _This isn't your room, dork. She's just being nice_, Casey thought to herself as she pulled on the only things she truly owned.

Once she was done getting dressed and had downed the rest of her coffee Casey returned to the kitchen to wait for Rachel. While she waited she quickly cleaned up the mess Rachel had made while making their coffees. Rachel walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a cute top to see Casey finishing up the dishes. At least the teen picked up after herself. Rachel smiled as she came up behind Casey and placed her own cup in the sink.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Casey started at the use of the name. Normally she would've had a smart remark, but coming from Rachel it didn't sound like an insult. Wordlessly, Casey nodded as Rachel smiled happily and dragged her out of the penthouse, both of them patting Bruce on the head as they exited.

Once they got downstairs Rachel slipped on a big pair of Ray Bans, handing Casey her spare pair. Casey stared at her hand and raised an eyebrow. Rachel laughed. "Their sunglasses, not a snake. Besides, they make you look mysterious." Casey raised an eyebrow but took the sunglasses and slipped them on. Together the two women exited the building. Rachel waved to her doorman, tugged Casey over to meet the man.

"Ralph! Good morning! This is Casey. Casey this is Ralph the doorman." Ralph was just a little taller than Casey, and at least in his 40's. With a thick mustache that covered his upper lip Ralph looked more like a biker than a doorman. But his smile was wide and his big brown eyes were kind as he tipped his hat in their direction.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry. Ms. Casey." Casey waved shyly, and shook her head.

"Casey. Just Casey." Ralph nodded as Rachel pulled Casey down the sidewalk.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Just Casey." Casey glared at Rachel as Ralph laughed, the rumbling sound following them to Rachel's car.

"What is with you people? Jeez. Your puns aren't very punny." Rachel giggled and hit the unlock button on her car, causing the lights to light up. Casey's eyes widened as she realized which vehicle belonged to Rachel. _Of course_, Casey thought, laughing inwardly. "Wow…Just wow, Rachel. Could you be any bigger of a nerd?" Rachel pouted, she was very proud of this car. She had it made for her.

Casey couldn't help but admire the Shelby GT500 Mustang. It was straight black, except for on the hood where there was a raised part that had a red light strobing back and forth. Casey's eyes widened as she realized what this car was. But before she could ask, a familiar voice sounded.

"Good morning, Rachel." Rachel smiled and opened the door, waiting for Casey.

"Good morning, KITT. How are you today?" Casey's mouth was slightly open as she listened to the voice of KITT from Knight Rider.

"Rather dreary, Rachel. It rained last night unfortunately." Rachel frowned and patted the hood affectionately, while Casey finally got ahold of herself and opened the passenger side door.

"It'll be okay KITTy. Nothing a good wash won't buff out." Casey was surprised that the car seemed to laugh. "Oh, KITT, this is my friend Casey." The car hmmed as it processed the new name.

"Hello, Casey. Would you mind speaking so I can store your voice recognition?"

"Um…hi KITT." Casey felt extremely weird, talking to a car as Rachel finally got in. Sliding in Casey couldn't help but gawk at how realistic the inside was. "I cannot believe you have a KITT car, you little dork." Rachel laughed at the rather offensive term but shrugged it off. She was used to it.

"It was a gift after my second Tony. My best friend Kurt got it for me in celebration and because he bet that I wouldn't win." Rachel smirked, that victory was still sweet even to this day.

"So…what are we doing today?" Casey questioned. Rachel smiled at her young companion and revved the powerful engine. Too much power for one Hobbit to have in Casey's opinion…

"We're going Shopping." Casey only had a split second before Rachel shifted into drive and took off like a bat out of hell. Casey hung on for dear life as Rachel laughed manically. Again Casey wondered, _What am I getting myself into?!_

* * *

It was 11am when Rachel finally decided it was time for a lunch break. Casey trudged behind her into the restaurant. The past few hours of her life were…interesting to say the least. Rachel had taken to a bunch of stores and boutiques she couldn't even pronounce searching for clothes for her to be shot down every time. None of these clothes were her style, and she didn't have the heart to ruin Rachel's fun. The Broadway star was so excited to be dressing Casey up in all kinds of outfits. She'd already called ahead to let Kurt know that they'd be in his studio after lunch because their current spree hadn't provided and results. She'd also given Kurt a few details of the things Casey Had seemed to like to give him an idea of what to provide the teen with.

Rachel had taken her to a restaurant that was uncomfortably close to the high school she had been attending, but Casey didn't want to mention it in fear of Rachel going over to the school. But of course, fate wasn't on the teenager's side.

As Rachel went ahead to sit down, Casey heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Casey?!" Casey turned around to look down at the shorter woman. With her hands on her hips Casey felt a niggle of fear slide down her back. The one person she had regretted not seeking out when she got kicked out would of course be in this restaurant. But, before she could respond the other woman had wrapped her arms around the teen. "Jesus, I've been so worried about you. The school called your foster parent's but they said you'd run away. Where have you been?! How did you survive?" The woman had leaned back, but kept a firm grip on Casey's forearms to keep her from escaping. _What is with women and manhandling me the past two days_, Casey thought frustrated. She was just praying Rachel hadn't noticed yet.

"Casey?" _Dammit_. Casey turned her head back towards Rachel shouting over her shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute, Rachel!" Turning back to the blonde woman in front of her Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you, Ms. Fabray, its just I didn't run away. They kicked me out. I've been around. But I've got to go right now I'm here with a friend and…" Before Casey could finish Rachel came around the corner. Casey glanced at the diva to see her frozen stock still. Casey's eyes widened and then she turned back to her teacher, who was also frozen, her eyes locked on Rachel. _The hell?_ Casey wondered.

Rachel was immediately struck speechless. Hanging on to Casey like she was a life preserver was the one and only, Quinn Fabray. _She's still beautiful_, Rachel thought wordlessly.

Before Quinn could get ahold of herself she released her favorite student and backed away slightly.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel whispered, taking a step forward.

"Hello Rachel. I could ask you the same thing…" Quinn replied. Casey just looked back and forth between the two women before she came to an abrupt realization.

"Rachel Berry…The Broadway Star Rachel Berry?" Rachel blushed, as Casey looked back at Quinn, "The Rachel Berry you make us listen to all the time in drama?" Quinn in kind blushed a soft pink, which made Rachel's stomach flip. _She plays my music? _Quinn smiled sheepishly at Rachel before turning back to Casey.

"Looks like you've got some esplainin' to do, Lucy." Rachel spoke out in her best Ricky Ricardo voice. Casey couldn't help but crack a smile at Rachel's joke, but she still had so many questions. How did her Drama teacher know this Broadway star? And why hadn't I realized who Rachel was until just now_? Oh man….and I've been so rude to her…Crap._

* * *

Well there you go! No more guessing, eh? Ms Fabray herself has made her appearance, as promised, and you can see why the title is as such. Congratulations to Monichanz for being the first one to guess who Quinn was! (:

Review and all that lot! Also, read my other fic, The Dancer and The DJ por favor? It will have side Faberry in it eventually, promise (:

Hope you like how fast the updates are coming, they are purely fueled by my love of reviews! the more reviews the more I'll update, promise!

ta ta for now! :D

~Noah

(ps glee is owned by RIB and all that fancy crap, other wise Faberry would be canon and Brittana would be together T-T)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews and all the love (: It's super inspiring and makes me want to update even faster for you guys!

All mistakes are mine, I beta these myself, and I don't always catch everything, human error and all that.

Well, enjoy (:

* * *

Rachel could not believe her eyes_. How did this happen?_ She wondered_. Oh yeah, a homeless teenager tried to mug me and I took her in, to find out her teacher is my high school tormentor._ Casey herself was looking back and for between the two older women, so many questions bouncing through her mind. And Quinn? Well, Quinn was trying to keep herself from going into shock at the utter coincidence.

"Sooo…this is incredibly awkward." Casey pointed out. Rachel rolled her eyes and noticed Quinn chuckled a bit. "I guess I'll start then, Ms. Fabray, how do you know Rachel?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at Quinn, curious at how she'd respond to the impressionable youth. Quinn looked down at her lap before straightening her spine and looking Casey directly in the eye, her resolve steeling her into place. She wouldn't lie or twist the truth to this girl, and definitely not in front of Rachel. She had to prove to the petite diva who had haunted her thoughts for so long that she had indeed changed. Quinn Fabray believed in many things, and she knew a second chance when she saw one come around, and she'd be damned if she didn't take this one and run with it.

"I bullied her in high school. We were in glee club together and I made it my priority to torture her to the best of my ability, until we finally became friend's Senior year. We lost touch after our freshman year of college." Rachel spluttered on the drink she was sipping on and Casey wacked on the back concernedly before turning back to Quinn.

"So, you're telling me that the English teaching, drama club sponsoring, sundress wearing, nicer than every other teacher, Anti-Bullying Mafioso is in fact, an ex-bully?" Quinn hung her head in shame and nodded meekly. She knew Casey's entire perception of her would be changed permanently, and she just hoped her favorite student wouldn't hate her to much. Casey's eyes widened. "That's why you blackmailed Veronica to stop being mean to the drama kids? You were trying to atone for your mistake and keep her from living a life full of regret like you have!" Quinn and Rachel both stared at the taller girl with odd looks on their faces. Casey realized she'd gone on a rant and blushed, slumping down in her seat slightly, trying to make herself smaller as her blush spread to the tips of her ears as the two continued staring at her. Finally, Quinn cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"Case, how do you know about Veronica?" Casey blushed slightly redder at the familiar nickname she only allowed Quinn to call her. While Quinn awaited her answer Rachel tried to absorb the accusation. Had Quinn really been trying to make up for what she'd done as a teenager all these years? And if so, why hadn't she just contacted Rachel and try to make better amends. The last time she had seen Quinn was when the blonde had come up for her freshman Review. The two had gone to a party that night together and the next day the blonde had disappeared back to New Haven, and hadn't tried to get ahold of Rachel since. But why would Quinn go so far as to blackmail a student like Mr. Schue had done to Finn? Casey finally just shrugged in response like it was no big deal.

"She told me once after practice that the only reason she was there was because you threatened to tell her parents that you'd found weed in her locker, and she figured hanging out with me was the lesser of all the evils that came with having to be in the drama club nerds." Quinn was fire truck Ren as Rachel finally couldn't contain herself any more. It took nearly five minutes for Rachel to stop laughing, and after wiping a tear from her eye she shook her head at Quinn.

"I can't believe you Schue'd that poor girl." Quinn glared playfully at Rachel and Casey felt like she was missing something. It was strange watching her teacher and Rachel interact. But then again, this whole situation was strange…but surprisingly, Casey didn't mind. She felt a warm feeling in her gut as Rachel looked over at her and winked before going back to poking fun at a bright red Quinn.

The three continued to banter back and forth as a waiter brought them all their food orders. Once the young man was gone, Quinn looked at Casey over her pasta.

"Alright, kid. Spill it. Where have you been this whole time? Last time I saw you, you were singing your heart out on stage, and the next day you didn't show up for our rehearsal. You disappeared." Casey sighed, taking a bite out of her burger. Rachel's interest was piqued even more so now. So Casey was a singer, eh? Things just kept getting more interesting as she learned more about the young girl.

"I was mostly sleeping in Central Park, ya know? Crashing on couches when I could and avoiding the cops, even though I knew that you'd probably be the only one to look for me in the end…" Casey trailed off, her eyes far off as she relived the past month. It had been the hardest thing she'd gone through yet, and for a while she had to resort to eating stale food and whatever she could find out of the garbage of restaurants. She wasn't proud of what she had to do, but she did her best to survive in this concrete jungle. Quinn watched the young girl sadly as she caught a glimpse of Rachel's expression. She could tell from the look in her eyes that Rachel was planning something.

Rachel realized this was the perfect time to talk to Casey about what had been on her mind. And hopefully Quinn would back her up on this.

"Casey…I think you should live with me. Permanently." Casey nearly choked on her burger, and swallowed hard to keep from spewing all over the table. With eyes wide as saucers she looked back and forth between a smiling Rachel and an equally stunned Quinn.

"Wah…What?" The bewildered teen questioned. She couldn't deny that the short woman was growing on her at an impossibly fast rate, but could she really just Live with Rachel? Casey glanced down, staring at her ratty converse as she hoped someone else would speak. Quinn was staring at the Broadway star like she had three heads before she realized this was Exactly like Rachel. Of course she'd take in the orphaned girl in need. It was just so…Rachel Berry of her. Quinn quickly went over the Pros and Cons in her head, Pros: Casey would have a solid home, knowing Rachel wouldn't throw her back on the street. Quinn would get to see Rachel a whole lot more through Casey…that definitely had its upside…Were there any cons to this plan?

"Case, I think Rachel's right. I'd have you come stay with me, but unfortunately I don't think the school district would take it well. This way, all Rachel would have to do was sign the papers for you. I'm guessing you already got started on the paperwork, Rach?" Rachel blushed, partially at the correct assumption, and partially because of the thrills the nickname sent down her back. The strangest thing ever. People called her Rach all the time, but the way it sounded falling from Quinn's lips…_What was I thinking about again? Oh yes, my gorgeous boyfriend and how he says my name and not how this beautiful creature in front of me is staring at me… Totally, Rachel. _

Casey felt so unsure of herself as she looked back and forth between Quinn and Rachel.

"Um…can I have a little bit to think about it?" Rachel nodded smiling. The fact that the teen was even giving it thought was a good sign to her. Now just to show her how much Rachel already cares for her and how Rachel wanted to make sure this child wouldn't have to want for anything ever again. Glancing at her watch Rachel realized they only had twenty minutes to get to Kurt's studio before the brown haired man would begin to throw a hissy. Looking over at Quinn Rachel smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

"Quinn, we were going to head to Kurt's studio after this so Casey could try on some more clothes. Would you like to accompany us? And then later I was going to show Casey the theater before the show." Quinn's eyes widened at Rachel's invitation. Her was her chance to get it right, to right the wrong she did to Rachel all those years ago, Quinn thought silently before smiling brilliantly.

"That sounds fantastic! I'm guessing Casey and I will be receiving front row tickets for the show?" Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no, front row is completely over rated. I have my own box that has the Best view of the stage. You two are free to enjoy the show from there, if you'd like?" Rachel glanced shyly at Quinn, unsure of Where this shyness was coming from. She felt like she was a sophomore again extending her hand in friendship towards the blonde. Quinn smiled softly.

"I'd like that." Rachel smiled back, her eyes connected with hazel orbs that were making her dizzy. Casey for her part just watched the exchange with a small grin on her face. Observing Rachel and Quinn was like watching a nature show. _Pressed Lemons in their natural habitat,_ Casey laughed to herself before clearing her throat loudly.

"I hate to interrupt such a tender moment, but if this Kurt really does get temperamental at tardiness I suggest we hurry because New York traffic waits for none." Rachel and Quinn finally broke their intense eye staring session to look away from each other and blush. Agreeing with Casey, the two older women lead the way, Rachel leaving enough money for their food, and walking towards KITT. Casey nearly fell over laughing when Quinn began gushing over the car, her and Rachel both talking enthusiastically as they all got in. _I'm surrounded by nerds,_ Casey thought shaking her head, _and I think I like it._

* * *

I'm so sorry these chapters end up being so short! Unfortunately, I have run out of time to write tonight and wanted to get this out to satisfy your viewing pleasure (:

I promise next chapter will be longer!

Reviews make me happy and are much appreciated :3 (reviews also produce longer chapters ;D jsin)

Much love from a cloudy Marine Corps Air Station!

~Noah


	6. Chapter 6

_That was the scariest experience of my life,_ Quinn thought. Rachel Berry drove her car like she worked a stage. Fiercely and with an air of defiance. Unfortunately, Rachel wasn't the only car on the road in New York, and so her driving left the passengers a little…shaken up.

Rachel weaved in and out of traffic like a mad woman, going from singing along to the radio one moment, to yelling expletives that would make a sailor blush, out her window at passing cars the next. Casey just held on tightly in the backseat, making her peace with whatever higher power that would listen, promising she'd never resort to thievery ever again if they got her through this car ride in one piece.

They arrived with fire minutes to spare and as soon as the car came careening to a halt Casey threw herself out onto solid ground, faux kissing the hard cement in front of the high rise that housed Kurt's office-studio/apartment.

"Land! Thank you lord, or whoever you are, for keeping me sage through that death defying voyage." Rachel rolled her eyes at the young girls over the top dramatics while Quinn laughed along with Casey and her shenanigans.

"Quinn! Don't encourage her! It wasn't that bad!" Quinn and Casey both stared at Rachel, horror stuck looks making it hard for Rachel to keep from laughing. Pretending to huff, Rachel executed a diva storm off, only stopping when she reached the top of the stairs in front of the glass double doors before turning around and grinning at her two companions. Looking down at them, Rachel was struck by not only how natural it felt spending time not only with Casey, but with Quinn, that both woman and girl were gorgeous in their own rights. Shaking the odd thoughts from her head Rachel grinned and gestured for the duo to hurry up. "We don't have all day, you two. Now stop laughing at me and let's go!" Rachel continued to lead the way, trying and failing to ignore the giggles coming from the two people following behind her.

* * *

The trio reached Kurt's studio right on time. They were greeted by Kurt's friendly receptionist, Garrett, a handsome college student with jet black hair and cheeks still a tad soft with baby fat. Rachel knew he was barely a sophomore at NYADA and had a passion for fashion. Ever since Kurt had become successful, he was always extending internships and apprenticeships to what he claimed to be "anyone with an eye for clothes." In reality, Kurt just wanted to be able to give anyone the chance to chase their dreams like Isabelle had given him.

Rachel was smiling to herself as she entered Kurt's studio. She hadn't even noticed that she'd been smiling so much since the events yesterday, and even more so today. Today Kurt had the soundtrack of Le Mis playing. To this day, Rachel still couldn't beat Kurt at Bring Him Home, but it was a loss she was willing to concede to, as long as the porcelain skinned man agreed that she had won Defying Gravity fair and square. (Kurt was willing to go along with it, for friendships sake, and especially now that Rachel actually Was Elphaba.) Said man currently was leaning over a work table, deep in thought and singing to himself softly.

"Just leave the food on the table, Garrett." Kurt spoke, waving his hand towards Rachel and the still giggly blondes.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I brought no such things, you old hag." Kurt spun around, surprised expression on his face that quickly morphed into a grin.

"Eat shit and die, Rach." Rachel laughed at the familiar line from one of Kurt and her's favorite guilty pleasure movies, Steel Magnolia's. It was then Kurt realized who was accompanying his pint sized friend. Gasping the flamboyant man ran forward, wrapping his arms around Quinn, who laughed and embraced him back just as fiercely. "Quinn! It's been so long! Where have you been hiding all this time young lady? Better not be dating your Master's professor!" Quinn laughed as Kurt continued rambling over how long her hair had gotten, how he adored the simple sweater-jean chic look she was going for, and how she hadn't aged a day. Casey just stood back beside Rachel, shyly hoping that attention wouldn't be on her anytime soon.

But, it didn't take long for Quinn to relay the whole Casey story, with added tid bits from Rachel here and there, before the tall man turned his appraising eyes on the young woman. Kurt smiled, nodding to himself, a visual of his own ideas for the lanky girl whirling through his head as he remembered the things Rachel had mentioned the girl liking and not liking. Smiling, Kurt clapped his hands together gleefully, causing Casey to flinch and worry at the gleam in the older man's eyes.

"Come forth, my dear girl. Uncle Kurt has pulled a few things for you from my newest line for you to glance over." Taking Casey by the arm, the barely taller than her man started leading her towards two open double doors at the back of the studio, sweeping his free arm around as he talked grandly of pastels and other fashion related things Casey only half caught_. I feel like I just stepped into Auntie Mame_, Casey thought as she looked back at Rachel and Quinn helplessly. Rachel just smiled and motioned for Casey to go with Kurt. Quinn laughed at the expression on Casey's face as Kurt dragged the poor girl out of sight. Rachel lead Quinn over to the comfortable couches Kurt kept in his studio for guests and sat down opposite Quinn.

Smiling shyly at Quinn_, shyly? Wait why am I shy? This is just Quinn_, Rachel tried to think to herself, but another part of her had butterflies realizing this was the first time she'd been alone with Quinn since their reunion this morning. _What is wrong with me?_ Rachel worried. _Maybe I have indigestion…Yep, definitely indigestion. _

"So…you play my music in your classes?" Quinn blushed, and Rachel's butterflies beat their little wings against her insides making her feel all warm and tender. _Definetely Not Indigestion_, Rachel thought sullenly. Quinn herself was just trying to keep herself together and not appear affected by the small diva's gaze. Easier said then done, Quinn thought to herself as she tried not to get lost in her thoughts of Rachel.

"Sometimes, like when I'm giving tests or free work periods. Most of the time I let them listen to their own music anyway, as long as I'm not giving a lecture or we are having a group discussion." Rachel nodded, she figured that Quinn would be one of those "cool teachers" who all her kids loved and respected.

"Are you Casey's English teacher?" Quinn shook her head.

"No, she's only a sophomore. I teach Junior and Senior English. She is in my drama club though, as she mentioned earlier. I was really hoping to have her in my class next year, that is if she remains at Brower. She's incredibly bright, given when she can actually Get to school." Rachel's eyes widened. Richard Brower High was one of the best public schools in New York and was just a 10 minute walk from her apartment.

"Why wouldn't she continue there?" Rachel questioned curiously. Even if Casey did come to live with Rachel, Rachel planned on keeping her at her same school. It would be hard enough getting used to a new place without having to worry about making new friends too. Quinn looked at Rachel surprised by her tone before looking away, guilt in her eyes and posture.

"I just never thought you'd send children to public school, willingly…" Rachel smiled softly, reaching out to take Quinn's hand. Quinn stared at Rachel's soft hand, trying not to make a sound at the electricity flowing through Rachel's hand and into her body.

"Quinn, you've got to stop beating yourself up. The past is the past, you've apologized and I have forgiven you. Besides, teenagers are teenagers everywhere and you can't stop them from lashing out at others who are different from them, I can only hope that Casey won't have to go through a situation similar to ours. But if she does, I'm sure as a teacher you'll handle it better than Figgin's ever did." Quinn was left speechless at Rachel's words, a warmth filling her heart not only from the hand holding hers but the softly spoken words and the look in Rachel's eyes_. How can she not see how I feel about her? _Quinn wondered. _It's like she knows but hasn't truly realized yet. _

Before Quinn could say anything in response, Kurt returned, pulling the doors closed behind him. Smiling his "runway smile" Kurt sashayed forward.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, but she was just a tad thinner than I expected. Now, without further ado, I give you, my masterpiece." With a flourish Kurt turned back to the doors, throwing them open and getting out of the way to reveal a blushing Casey.

Walking forward tentatively Casey turned in a slow circle as Kurt had directed.

"How do I look?" Casey requested, her small voice nearly bringing Rachel to tears. Kurt had done a fabulous job. He had put the tall girl in a pair of straight leg black jeans that accentuated how long her legs were, but didn't give off how thin she was. In a fitted white v-neck tee with a black vest over it Casey looked even taller and not as sickly thin. To add a touch of color Kurt had added a red skinny tie to the ensemble that he had loosened so it doubled as a necklace. A pair of knee high black combat boots completed the outfit giving off an air of badassery that Casey had insisted be involved with her clothing. Kurt had also let her pick out a few bracelets to go on her wrists. In her hand Casey carried a leather jacket that had come from Kurt's personal collection. He had seen the way the young girl looked at it and had given it to the girl as a gift. He'd also taken his time getting her outfitted so he could question the poor girl about her point of view of how she came to be with Rachel and Quinn.

Standing up Rachel pulled the tall girl into a hug smiling.

"You look great, sweetie." Casey blushed to the tips of her ears, looking down at the ground shyly, not used to such affectionate terms.

"Thanks, Rach." Rachel smiled as her heart swelled at the nickname before turning to Kurt.

"It's great. Now, maybe a few more outfits like this, but maybe some more colors beside black and white? Try some blues and greens? Is that okay, Case?" Casey nodded and smiled before realizing this meant that Kurt was going to dress her up some more. A light bulb pinged in Rachel's head and she smiled wickedly. "Also, Casey AND Quinn will need proper attire for the show tonight." Quinn's eyes widened as she realized Rachel had just thrown her under the bus. Before the older blonde could execute an escape Kurt had grabbed her by the arm, practically dragging the two females back to the dressing room with him. Rachel laughed heartily, _Revenge is such a sweet taste_, the brown haired starlet thought. Turning to the stereo system Rachel hit her and Kurt's go to fashion show song. (AN: At this point and time I suggest you turn on the song Glamazon by RuPaul for your reading pleasure (: )

* * *

For the next two hours Rachel and Garrett watched Quinn and Casey pretend to strut their stuff across the "runway" of Kurt's studio. At first neither girl was very into it, but as the music and Kurt's attitude and Rachel's encouragement continued both Quinn and Casey began working it like true divas. Finally, after however many outfits and dresses Kurt, Quinn and Casey all collapsed on to the couches besides Rachel and Garrett, everyone laughing and giggling their heads off.

For Quinn everyone had decided on a shimmery gold cocktail dress that brought out the gold in Quinn's hazel eyes, and a midnight blue mid-thigh for Casey that showed off her long legs and made her eyes pop. Normally, Casey wouldn't be caught dead in dresses, but she figured this once she'd wear one to her first viewing of Rachel's show. But next time she was So wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

While Garrett disappeared to packing up the clothes Casey would be taking with her, Kurt turned to Rachel.

"So, Miss Berry, why have you not been returning my calls? And don't you dare say you were washing your hair. That excuse only works so many times before your hair begins to fall out from over stimulation." Quinn laughed at Kurt's joke and Rachel glared playfully, sipping on the vitamin water Garrett had brought her.

"For your information, Nosy, I have been very busy the past few days. And, it's not my fault your number starts the same as my lawyers." Kurt rolled his eyes. He had this talk with Rachel all the time that she should just save numbers like a normal person, but the Diva refused, saying she wanted to be able to memorize her friends numbers in case of an emergency. But in the end Rachel didn't even read the whole number through before ignoring the call if it started with the same digits as her formidable lawyer/agent.

"You are the one who thought it'd be a good idea to have Satan as your lawyer and your agent." Quinn's eyes widened. _Was...no it couldn't be, she'd never have Her as her lawyer, _Quinn thought soundlessly as Kurt's doorbell rang. Rachel glanced at the sound but didn't think anything of it until she saw the smirk pulling at Kurt's lips. Rachel did not like that look one bit.

"Kurt…What did you do?" Before Kurt could respond Rachel heard a bone chilling voice cut through the outer reception area.

"Oi! Coffee monkey! Make me a triple espresso, rápido!" Quinn couldn't believe her ears as a voice she hadn't heard in years started speaking in rapid Spanish at the poor assistant-boy. Casey was looking around from face to face trying to figure out what was going on. Kurt had a smug expression and Rachel was almost as pale as Quinn as she appeared to be looking for an escape.

"I can't believe you told her I was here, you Benedict Arnold!" Rachel hissed before finally deciding to hide behind the couch Casey was sitting on. "You're bigger than her, don't let her intimidate you. She doesn't really have razors in her weave, and she's never been to prison, and Lima Heights Adjacent is a country club." Casey's eyes widened, looking back at the older woman like she was crazy before the source of the woman's fear entered the room.

At just over 5'6" with her Louboutin heels on, Santana Lopez made a formidable sight in her sleek power suit that screamed Armani, a touch screen phone grasped in her hand, and her long raven locks expertly styled. Stalking towards the group on the couches Santana glared at the space just behind Casey, where Rachel was trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Rachel, I can smell your fear rolling off you in waves. Get out here and face me like a real woman of I'll come back there." Standing up shakily, Rachel tried to meet Santana's intense brown eyes before finally looking at Quinn for help. Quinn for her part was just trying to remind unnoticed by the fiery Latina. "Sorry, Rach." She mouthed across to her and Rachel realized that she'd be standing alone against her lawyer/agent/devil woman friend. "Good, now I can at least see you a little. Now tell me, Berry, why is it that I just had to pay $500 to make sure This didn't land on the cover of People?" Santana threw a picture of Rachel and Casey going into Rachel's apartment yesterday and them coming out today, but with Casey in the same clothes. Casey's eyes widened at the picture, realizing what it must of looked like. Rachel sighed and sat down beside her teenaged counterpart. "And Q, do not sit there with that relieved look on your face, don't think I'm not going to ream you a new one once I'm done with Berry for not keeping in touch with Brittany and me all these years." Quinn sighed and sunk down disheartenedly. She'd been sooo close.

Kurt finally decided to speak up and requested that Santana sit down, because the story that they needed to tell was going to be a long one.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that this tall skinny giant tried to steal your wallet, so you took her to get breakfast, then took her back to your apartment to clean her up, and decided that you were just going to keep her? And to top it off she happens to go to the school Quinn, your high school frenemy, works at? AND she's an orphan with no home? Jesus, Rachel." Santana couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't just Make shit like this up. This was a PR Gold Mine. Rachel would get a freaking Sainthood for crap like this. Before Rachel could say anything Santana smiled, "This. Is. Perfect. It's a great way to show some positive light on you after that whole karaoke bar debacle." Rachel blushed at the mention of the incident concerning where she had gotten into a rather heated argument with a drunk karaoke enthusiast who claimed that she couldn't sing Her song as well as Rachel Berry could. Just serves her right for trying to go out in disguise for free applause. Not that she needed a self-esteem boost like that. Not at all… _Oh, Santana's still talking,_ Rachel thought. "You'll be like the Daddy Warbucks to her Annie! Oh man I can't wait to see the musical number you'll pull out for Good Morning America." Rachel finally realized where Santana was going with all this and also realized that sometime during the Latina's rant, Casey had grabbed onto her hand. Glancing at the taller girl Rachel realized she was as white as a sheet. Clearing her throat she tried to get Santana's attention. She figured she knew why Casey was so pale and was gripping her hand so tight.

"San. San…SANTANA!" Santana stopped short, eyeing the brunette like she had two heads. "Thank you. Now, Casey is Not a gravy train, a ticket to Agent of the Year or anything else like what you described. She is a Person, Santana. And I won't let you exploit her, no matter how much good press it brings us. Imagine how Britt would feel if you decided to use this sixteen year old for press." Santana blushed, realizing that she'd gotten away from herself. Sometimes Snix made a reappearance in her life when it came to money. She just wanted to be able to keep Brittany happy and make sure Rachel had enough to survive.

"Sorry Casey…I didn't mean to try and exploit you and your situation for monetary gain…" Casey loosened her grip on Rachel's hand as she realized the Latina wasn't really going to start booking them for a tour to see Oprah, Doctor Phil, and Ellen. (Not that she'd mind Ellen, she'd actually be pretty cool with that).

"It's okay, Santana…" The group lapsed into a slightly awkward silence as Rachel tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. And of course, none other than Quinn Fabray would be the one to swoop in and save her.

"San, we were going to see Rachel's show tonight, would you like to come with us?" Santana snorted and quickly stood up. She was sooo not going to spend her night in the theater listening to Rachel sing and perform a show she had seen 20 times so far.

"Well look at the time, I'll get right on those papers Rachel, see you around kid. Q, you'll be hearing from me soon. Thanks for the coffee, Lady-Hummel." Like a whirlwind, Santana made her exit and left her four companions slightly stunned. Finally, Quinn burst out laughing. That was so…Santana. Casey finally felt a bit more comfortable now that the intimidating Latina had left. _Yeah, she was a lot shorter than she was…but she looked like she ate nails for breakfast and tall skinny girls for snacks._ Rachel let out a huge laugh and nudged Casey.

"Stop muttering to yourself, sweetie, haven't you ever heard of speak of the devil and she shall appear? And you aren't very far off on that assumption." Casey's eyes widened comically and Quinn joined in on Rachel's giggle fest. Is everyone in this group flaming? Casey wondered to herself before she was tugged to her feet by Rachel. Quickly kissing Kurt on the cheeks Rachel started walking towards the door, Quinn following behind the two.

"I'll see you later, Kurt darling! Don't forget you promised me lunch next week!" Kurt laughed as Quinn and Casey said quick good byes as Rachel determinedly lead them from the studio. _Rachel Berry was always full of energy and surprises, _Kurt thought to himself, _and I could cut the sexual tension in that room with a butter knife. I wonder how long Quinn's been in love with Rachel…Oh wait I know the answer to that. High School. Now…how will I find a way to keep this from biting Rachel in the ass?_ Kurt wondered as he went back to his design table. He had a few ideas of a new style he wanted to try out, thanks to some inspiration from a new teenage girl in his life.

* * *

AN: Woooow. All these reviews, follows, favorites, and views is literally Blowing my mind.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everything! It is muchhhh appreciated.

To nightcuddler: I'm super glad someone besides me knows what Knight Rider is (I'm actually looking to buy a KITT car! (: ) and thanks for the well wishes!

For everyone wondering about when Rachel will be ditching the dodo (Brant :P) let's just say, things are going to get harder for our girls before it gets easier. If you've read TDATDJ you know how fond I am of angst (;

I'm super glad the whole pressed lemons thing went over, I thought it might be to much but now I'm really glad I kept it (I sound like Zoot XD I will answer one question to whoever can answer this question in a PM What is your name? What is your quest? And What is your favorite color?!)

Now remember kiddies, reviews make the updates come faster, and positive ones make the writer super happy ;D

Have a jolly good time, lovelies!

~Noah

(ps. Glee isn't mine, or everyone would be flaming ;D and Steel Magnolias is an awesome movie… "All gay men are either named Mark, Rick, or Steve and they have track lighting" ;D )


	7. Chapter 7

_singing_

**Rachel singing**

_**both**_

* * *

After another go of Russian roulette via Rachel's driving, the three females arrived at Rachel's theater. Rachel opened the stage door with a key, and proceeded to pretend to sneak in. Casey raised an eyebrow and Quinn just laughed quietly at the short woman who was always full of surprises.

"Rachel, what in the world are you doing?" Casey wondered aloud, which made Rachel shush her loudly, glaring at her playfully.

"Do you want Him to hear you? Be quiet, Case." Casey's eyes widened at Rachel's whisper but decided to go along with Rachel. Creeping behind the short woman, Casey followed, with Quinn also quietly sneaking along behind her. Rachel was trying to keep as low a profile as she could, she wanted to show Casey and Quinn the theater without Jesse breathing down her neck. But, as the girls were making their way up the aisle, a light snapped on onstage.

"Why, Rachel Berry, as I live and breathe, how well you look today." Rachel froze, the familiar voice ringing out over the empty theater. Sighing, she stood up straight and turned around, rolling her eyes. Casey looked up to center stage to see a tall brunette man with wavy hair and a friendly smile on his face. Quinn's eyes widened as she realized who was on stage. She'd never really like St. James, even after high school, but he must have at least done something right to be Rachel's director and tabloid "best friend". Rachel walked towards the stage, Casey and Quinn continuing to follow behind her until she stopped a few rows away.

"Jesse St. James, don't you dare Hello, Dolly! Me. How did you even know I was here?" Jesse smiled wickedly, and tapped the side of his head. Quinn raised an eyebrow, looking between the pair, noticing how they both seemed comfortable speaking like this. It was kind of odd watching Rachel interact with all these people. It just proved that the starlet had grown so much since high school.

"People everywhere, Rachel. Remember that. I have people everywhere. And who might you be, young lady?" Jesse smiled softly at Casey, nodding in Quinn's direction, as he walked forward to gracefully hop off stage. With long strides, Jesse quickly reached the trio and smiled broadly at Casey. "Forgive Rachel her rudeness, I am Jesse St. James, at your service, ma Cherie." With a sweeping bow, grabbed Casey's hand and brushed his lips against her knuckle. Casey stood stunned before finally turning to Rachel.

"Well…at least you have One friend who Isn't gay." The three adults stared with slightly open mouths at the random statement from the teenager. When no one spoke, Casey shrugged and walked off, climbing onto the stage Jesse had just vacated, leaving the shocked adults to do whatever shocked adults do. Casey had never been in such a huge theater, and had only been on the stage of her auditorium at school. This, well this was a whole different ball game. Rachel finally snapped out of it and turned to Jesse, trying not to laugh.

"I'm guessing she already met Kurt and Santana?" Jesse asked, and Rachel nodded, smiling, watching Casey walk around the stage a bit timidly. Quinn had turned slightly, watching the way Casey moved on stage. Quinn had known from the moment she'd met Casey that she had talent. If only the girl could see it like Quinn could. _Maybe Rachel could help her…_ Quinn thought silently as Rachel filled Jesse in on the parts of the story he hadn't already heard from his people who apparently watched Rachel's every move. _Not creepy at all,_ Rachel mused. Eventually Rachel tuned Jesse out as he started rambling about the show they were to perform that night. By now, Rachel could perform it in her sleep. But right now, Rachel was occupied with watching Quinn watch Casey. In the low light, Rachel realized again just how pretty, no Beautiful, Quinn was. Rachel gladly would've gone on observing Quinn when she heard a soft voice reach her ears. Rachel raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze to the young girl on stage. For a minute, Rachel was thrown back in time, to her very First trip to New York City. To a time when Kurt had convinced her to break into this very theater, so they could sing on its stage. Watching Casey now, was like looking into a portal to the past (just minus a flamboyant gay teen and add about 6 inches).

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

As Casey sang the familiar words that she'd heard so many times in Quinn's classroom after school, Casey was surprised when she noticed Rachel had pulled herself up onto the stage. Rachel smiled reassuringly, and Jesse pulled Quinn down into a seat in the fourth row, pulling out his camera phone to video tape this. His gut was acting up, and he Always followed his gut.

"Sing louder, from your diaphragm, not your throat. This is a big room. If you don't project, no one will be able to hear you in the back of the house. Keep going, I help you through the hard parts." Casey looked at Rachel skeptically. She wasn't a singer. But, after all this woman had done for her, she decided she could do this for Her.

_It's time to try Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

Rachel's smile widened as she got closer to the tall teen.

"That's great. Now, try it with more air. Open your mouth wider if you need to." Casey nodded unconsciously before taking in a bigger breath to sing out the next verse.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_''cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Rachel smiled happily at the pure raw quality of Casey's voice. This girl had a lot of untapped potential, and she wondered if Quinn had known about the diamond in the rough that was in her drama club. With the right amount of practice, Casey…She could be a star.

_I'd sooner try_

_Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

Casey looked back at Rachel, wondering if she should stop now. There was after all, no music. But when Rachel opened her mouth and sang, Casey felt warmth spread all over her body, especially at how fondly Rachel was gazing at her.

**Together we're unlimited**

**Together we'll be the greatest team **

**There's ever been**

**Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

_If we work in tandem:_

_**There's no fight we cannot win**_

_**Just you and I Defying gravity**_

_**With you and I Defying gravity**_

_**They'll never bring us down!**_

Rachel felt the oddest sensation as Casey had joined in with her. She liked singing with this girl. Almost as much as she had liked singing with glee club. It was then that Rachel Truly knew. She couldn't let this girl go back to living on the streets, not now, not ever. Yes, she barely knew the young teen, but the parts she did know she had already begun to love. Rachel Berry wasn't normally one to jump head first into something, but everything in her Heart told her that this was Right. And Casey…she'd never had someone look at her the way Rachel was looking at her right now. Like she was Proud of her. Yes, Quinn had looked at her in a similar way, but the gleam in Rachel's eye right now…she'd never seen directed towards her by another human being. A feeling of joy spread itself through Casey's belly, and she didn't even care that she was skipping lyrics, she strode forward determinedly until she was almost at the edge of the stage, looking out at the empty seats. She threw her arms wide and she sang like it was the last thing she'd ever do. From her angle behind her, Rachel quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. The spotlight overhead was illuminating the girl in an unearthly halo, and for a second, Casey was framed in light as she sang.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately:"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

At the last note Casey tried to hit it, but faltered a bit. Rachel and Jesse were both amazed. She'd gotten incredibly close for someone who obviously had no formal training_. Interesting…Very interesting_, Jesse thought to himself, as he rose clapping along with an enthusiastic Quinn and an impressed Rachel. Casey blushed as Quinn whistled.

"Watch out, Berry, the girls gunning for your job." Casey turned around to look at Rachel, shaking her head quickly.

"I'm not, I promise, Rach! No one sings this better than you!" Rachel laughed, putting her arm around Casey and smiling fondly. She really cared about this girl, with her sarcastic attitude but her slightly shy side.

"He's just poking fun, Case. I know you aren't trying to steal my job. Besides, your hairs too blonde." Rachel winked at Casey as Quinn and Jesse joined them on stage.

"See, told you you were good." Quinn smiled.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry guys, this was going to be longer but right now my heart HURTS. I just saw spoilers for episode 14, and it basically just shot my heart out. I can't believe….IN ALL THESE YEARS I NEVER FUCKING THOUGHT QUINNTANA WOUD BE CANON BEFORE FABERRY THIS IS BULLLLLLSHIT. Fucking done. Sorry guys, I promise I'll update soon.

Fuck this god damn show

~Noah


	8. Chapter 8

After their impromptu performance on stage, Rachel lead Quinn and Casey back to her dressing room, so that the two could get ready for the show, and so she herself could start her pre-show regiment. It literally took Casey less than five minutes to put her dress on, and she sat on the comfortable couch Rachel had. Quinn had disappeared behind Rachel's Japanese folding screen to change, and stepped out, looking fabulous. Quinn winked playfully at Casey as she put a light shimmer of gloss on her lips, and fixed her hair a bit. Rachel was staring at herself in the mirror, running herself through her dynamic exercises. Casey observed the older woman, wondering why she was making funny noises and faces at herself in the mirror, but didn't ask. She was quickly getting used to Rachel's little eccentricities.

Quinn sat down beside Casey, noticing that Rachel would glance at the two of them every few seconds, and from what Quinn had seen of this very workout in high school, Rachel was going a bit faster than normal. When Rachel finished, she turned to start telling the two a few things about the show, when her make-up artist walked in. The woman was in all black and had bright red hair, and smiled fondly at Rachel, before turning to Quinn and Casey. She smiled at them and Rachel jumped up to give the taller woman a hug.

"Casey, Quinn, this is my make-up Goddess and very good friend, Lindsay Heart." Lindsay smiled and waved to the two, before turning to Rachel.

"Stop trying to butter me up, kid. Now, let's get you suited up, Hulk. Ladies, Jesse told me to let you know the box was ready and that he'd take you up there himself, since Rachel shall now be occupied until after the show. You'll find him in the room three doors down with the J on the door." Lindsay smiled warmly as Quinn and Casey gave their best wishes to Rachel for a good show and left to find Jesse. Turning to the short woman, Lindsay raised an eyebrow suggestively. Rachel's eyes widened before questioning her friend, who just shook her head. "It's nothing, sweetie. Just, you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife, and I really hope it wasn't between you and the kid, cause she can't be any more than 17." Rachel blushed, and shook her head vehemently.

"Of course not! She's 16!" Lindsay smirked as Rachel failed to deny the tension comment and quickly set to work on the thick green make-up that would have to cover Rachel's visible skin. Rachel herself was lost in thought, trying to wonder when she felt this giddy being around Brant, or anyone that she'd date in the past. No…she'd only felt this feeling around Quinn. And in high school she'd attributed it to being fear of what the blonde might do…But then when they had been friends, and even more so towards the time they drifted apart, Rachel could remember this feeling of pure excitement. These feelings were stirring up memories that she'd thought she'd made up…Memories of the strong smell of tequila, gentle hands, and soft as velvet lips. Rachel hadn't even realized she was blushing until Lindsay asked if she was okay, wondering if the shorter woman running a fever. Rachel quickly assuaged her friends worries, claiming that she was just hot, as she tried her hardest to remember the last night she saw Quinn, all those moons ago.

* * *

Casey and Quinn had found Jesse exactly where Lindsay had said he'd be, and he'd graciously led them up to the box. The three chatted on their way up there, discussing how they thought the show would be tonight. Jesse commented on how Rachel always seemed to perform better when she knew her friends were in the crowd. The brunette starlet had claimed that she just felt so much more at ease knowing people she cared about were watching her perform, and it helped make the show much more personal. Casey hadn't realized how much time had passed sitting up with Quinn and Jesse, just talking like they'd grown up with her when Jesse excused himself and told them to enjoy the show. Quinn smiled at Casey as the lights started to flicker, Casey had been so focused on Jesse and Quinn she hadn't noticed the theater fill up and the quiet murmur that spread through the crowd. Casey could feel the buzzing energy that filled the theater at the prospect of a good show. Casey knew that out there in the seats were people who had never even heard of Wicked, and that this might even be their first musical. With these thoughts in her mind, Casey focused on the opening Act, squeezing Quinn's hand when she slipped it into her palm. Quinn smiled, she truly cared about this young girl, probably more than she should care about a student… But she saw a bright future ahead for Casey, and… she reminded her so much of the picture she carried in her wallet. Beth was a few months younger than Casey, and had long brown hair like Puck's, but their smiles were so alike. Quinn went to visit Beth, 2-3 times a year ever since Shelby had allowed her to. She had a good bond with her daughter, and she hoped that she'd have a good bond with Casey.

Casey clapped vehemently along with everyone else when the show ended, rising to her feet to join in on the standing ovation. Quinn was smiling widely, as she clapped along as Rachel and the rest of the cast reappeared on stage for a bow before just leaving the main characters, then just Rachel and the blonde who played Glinda, and then just Rachel, who turned and gestured for someone off stage to join her. Jesse smiled and joined his best friend, and Rachel waved enthusiastically at everyone, pausing as she tried to see into her box, but moving on when she knew she couldn't see up there. The theater began to clear out as Rachel and Jesse left the stage. Casey walked out into the lobby of the theater and noticed a flower stand. Approaching it, Casey frowned slightly as she realized she didn't have any cash on her. As she was about to turn away, a girl about her age in a Wicked Cast shirt leaned around the stage.

"You were with Miss Rachel earlier, weren't you?" The girl was shorter than Casey and had dyed black hair with purple streaks. She had on black jeans and converses, and looked a bit young to be working a flower booth at a theater. Then again, Casey was a bit young to be living on the streets, so she had no room to judge. The girl was waiting patiently for Casey's answer, not really minding how the taller girls eyes roamed over her.

"Um, yeah. Aren't you a bit young to be working here?" The girl rolled her eyes before fixing Casey with a sarcastic gaze.

"Sure, and aren't you a bit young to have a sugar mama?" Casey's eyes widened before she realized the girl was just teasing her. Why do people keep thinking Rachel and I are banging? Casey wondered before she realized she was being handed a bouquet of red carnations and a bouquet of blue flowers she couldn't put a name to. Casey looked at the girl curiously, but the girl just waved her off.

"The carnations are for Rachel, and well…those are for you. They match your eyes. I'm 17 by the way." Before Casey could protest the girl sauntered away, tossing a wink over her shoulder at Casey before disappearing into a staff entrance. Quinn chose that moment to reappear from the restroom.

"Oooh, nice flowers, Case. Carnations are Rachel's secret favorite." Casey couldn't help but laugh at how obvious Quinn was, as she tried to get the flower girl out of her mind. She had more pressing matters on her mind. She'd made her decision, and she was going to tell Rachel at dinner.

"If you are so excited about it, why don't you give them to her?" Casey thrust the flowers into Quinn's hands and laughed, knowing the blonde woman would follow behind her. Quinn blushed, but allowed the younger girl to pawn the flowers off on her, noticing Casey was carrying another bouquet. When the two reached Rachel's dressing room they knocked softly, and Rachel threw open the door excitedly. Casey had pushed Quinn in front of her so Rachel saw her and the flowers first. Rachel and Quinn were both blushing as Rachel accepted the flowers.

"You were wonderful tonight, Rachel." Quinn breathed out. Rachel was absolutely stunning right now, with her bright chocolate eyes, and her face and hair slightly damp from washing off her make-up.

"These were very thoughtful of you Quinn, thank you." Quinn smiled but then gestured at Casey.

"It was her idea, I just carried and delivered." Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn inside, as Casey followed behind her.

"That was so awesome, Rach. I can't believe...just wow. That was the first time I've ever seen a musical not on the TV and you completely blew me away." Rachel smiled happily at Casey's praise, the feeling of warmth and happiness that she'd had all day just getting stronger and stronger. Quinn watched on as Casey and Rachel continued to gush about the show, really enjoying this side of Casey. Normally at school she was quiet and reserved, but around Rachel she seemed to come out of her shell more and more.

After Rachel finished getting dressed, she lead the two out the back door, where several fans were waiting. Rachel smiled at them and signed autographs as she walked towards her car. There were several paparazzo asking questions about who the two blondes with her and Rachel just smiled and thanked everyone for coming, before getting in the car with Quinn and Casey and speeding away.

When the trio reached the restaurant Rachel immediately strode in like she owned the place. She gave the hostess her name, and the woman smiled, saying that part of her party had already arrived. Rachel smiled and looped her arm through Casey's and Quinn's, walking behind the hostess with the taller blondes on either side of her. When they reached the table Casey recognized Kurt, Santana, Jesse, Lindsay the make-up lady, and the black haired flower girl. Rachel released her hold on Casey and Quinn and quickly hugged everyone, while Quinn went ahead and hugged Santana. Casey just stared at the raven haired girl, who smiled shyly. When Lindsay realized that the two teens were staring at each other she smiled.

"Casey, this is my daughter, Arizona. Arizona, this is," Before Lindsay could finish her daughter interrupted her.

"Casey. Yes, we met at the theater. Mom, can I go yet?" Lindsay glared, but sighed finally. Arizona was so like her father, and it drove the red haired woman mad. Rachel was watching the exchange silently as Jesse rambled in her ear about the performance. Casey blushed as Arizona got up and went to leave, brushing past her momentarily, pressing something into her hand and whispering in her ear. "You can call me Ari. Seriously, call me." Arizona winked and Casey blushed, and finally sat down, holding the older girls number in her hand, trying not to appear obvious. Quinn and Lindsay had seen the whole thing, but didn't comment, but both had amused expressions on their face. Finally, Rachel came and sat down beside Casey. Jesse, who had been talking to Kurt before Rachel got there, moved back to his seat, taking Lindsay's hand. Casey's eyes widened, if Lindsay was Ari's mother did that mean…

"Casey, I'm glad you've already met Lindsay, and the girl of few words is our daughter." Rachel was trying to keep from laughing at the look in Casey's eyes, and she reached over to squeeze the girls hand reassuringly. After Casey got over her slight embarrassment, the evening went on to be a success. Rachel watched as Casey, and Quinn, were able to engage themselves in the conversations around the table and Rachel could only think about how right this felt, with Casey on her right, and Quinn on the other side of the younger girl.

When the owner of the restaurant finally came out and let Rachel and her party know that they were going to begin closing up shop, Rachel lead her friends out into the cold New York air. Lindsay and Jesse said their good byes and walked away, hand in hand, as Kurt also made his way towards his own car, leaving Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Casey.

"I can take you home, Q, if that's okay?" Quinn nodded to Santana and turned to Rachel, smiling.

"I had an amazing day, thank you very much Rach. You too Case. Thanks for letting me tag along and talk you ear off." Casey grinned and hugged Quinn quickly.

"It's all good, Ms. Fabray. I enjoyed hanging out with you." Quinn smiled and winked at Casey.

"You can call me Quinn outside of school, Casey. I get the feeling you'll be seeing more of me, if that's okay Rachel?" Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn, and basked in the warmth the blonde was giving off. Rachel couldn't help but snuggle into the taller womans embrace, as the Latina and teenager walked on. Casey stifled a laugh when Santana made a gagging motion before interrupting the petite diva and blonde teacher.

"I hate to break this tender moment up, but I'm freezing my perfect ass off, and B can only skype when its 1:34am here, so letz getz a movez on Fabray." Rachel and Quinn pulled away from each other slowly, and smiled shyly at each other before Quinn slipped her number to Rachel.

"Call me so we can hang out again? Maybe get some lunch." Rachel smiled dreamily, eyes enraptured in the hazel orbs she was looking into.

"I'd like that. Have a good night, Quinn." Quinn smiled and walked off with Santana, who Rachel could hear beginning to tease her as they walked around the corner as Quinn threw one last glance at the short brunette starlet and the tall teen with her. Rachel turned back to Casey and was surprised at the look on the blondes face. The younger girl looked like she was about to cry. "Oh sweetie! What's wrong?!" Rachel threw her arms around the tall girl, pulling her down to her so Casey's head was resting on her shoulder as Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. Casey sobbed softly for a few minutes, as snow began to fall all around them.

"I don't want you to send me away… I don't want to live anywhere else, but with you. I don't want to be alone again." Casey whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. The words pierced Rachel's heart, and she held the teenager as tightly as she could.

"You aren't going anywhere now, Casey. You will always have me, from now on. C'mon, sweetie, let's go home." Casey nodded and held onto Rachel's hand tightly. She'd never felt the need for someone to care about her as she did right then. Rachel didn't let go of Casey's hand until they were back at the apartment, and even then only for Casey to change into pajamas Rachel had gotten for her. Casey laid in Brittany's huge bed, with her head on Rachel's lap as the brunette ran her hands through her hair and sang _You'll Be In My Heart_ softly. As Casey felt herself falling asleep, she squeezed Rachel's hand.

"They told me my mom died having me, that she was an 18 year old drug addict. But, I think that if I had a mom…She'd be like you." Rachel couldn't help the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks as the young girl fell asleep.

Later that night, Rachel woke up with Casey holding onto her tightly. Rachel smiled, and disentangled herself from the lanky girl, heading to the kitchen for some tea. The brunette starlet checked her phone and noticed she had a text message from an unknown number that had just came in five minutes ago.

_**You are probably asleep, I just wanted to let you know, that I haven't had that much fun in ages, and I cannot Wait to see you again. Sweet dreams, Little Star. ~Q**_

Rachel felt warmth spread through her body as she saved the number. The last time Quinn had called her Little Star was at graduation from high school. She couldn't believe the blonde remembered, and she wasn't sure why it warmed her heart so much. Setting her phone down Rachel went back to check on Casey, who had been joined by Bruce in bed. Casey had her arm slung around the huge dog and was cuddling into his side. The dog lifted his head off his paws slightly, his ears perking up at Rachel. Rachel just smiled and patted him on the head, before heading to her own bedroom. She'd get the guest room in the penthouse set up as soon as possible for Casey, and she'd sign the papers as soon as Santana finished them. Rachel had never really thought about having kids before, but now that this teenage girl had fallen into her lap, she couldn't think of anything else but caring for the wellbeing of this young girl.

When Casey woke up a little while after Rachel left, she grabbed the stuffed duck, and headed to Rachel's room, Bruce padding along beside her. She realized that only little kids did stuff like this, but after the dream she'd just had, she didn't want to be alone. Pushing Rachel's door open, Casey carefully shook Rachel awake. The blurry eyed woman looked up at the teen, seeing the fear in her eyes, and rolled over to make room for Casey and Bruce. Casey curled up against Rachel and held onto her shirt tightly. Rachel just smiled softly and stroked the girls messy hair.

"Thank you, Rachel…For everything." Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face that night, as in her heart she realized what all that warmth for Casey was. It was love. She was falling in love with the girl, in the unconditional way a mother loved her daughter. And Rachel also realized, that maybe there were other things in life that made life worth living besides performing on the stage.

* * *

AN: alright, so I hope this was good enough for you guys. Sorry it kind of skips around a bit, I've got a lot on my mind right now with bills, and school, and trying to buy a new car, and getting ready for the life partner to come live with me and all that. Crazy stuff, but anyway, review and all that. All mistakes are mine, and I'm sorry.

Glee = RIB

Song reference = Phil Collins

Have an awesome day guys

~Noah


End file.
